Easter Eggs
Der Begriff „'Easter Egg'“ wird in Computerspielen für lustige, kuriose und geheimnisvolle Dinge, aber auch für Anspielungen und Andeutungen, die von den Machern einprogrammiert wurden, verwendet. Als Easter Egg wird manchmal auch fälschlicherweise ein Spielfehler bezeichnet, wie zum Beispiel die Blue Hell oder die Lemmings. Easter Eggs Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 * Bei jeder Explosion eines Gebäudes fliegen Fußbälle aus den Gebäuden raus * Jahreszahl des Spiels (1969) * James Bomb (Anspielung auf James Bond) * Rollstuhl Grand Theft Auto 2 * Elvis has left the Building (berühmtes Codewort, welches darauf hinweist, dass eine Zielperson ein Gebäude verlässt) (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) * Jesus Saves (Anspielung auf einen Ausruf von Kirchenpredigern) * Max Paynt (Anspielung auf das Spiel Max Payne) Grand Theft Auto III * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Gran Turismo ist eine Anspielung auf die Rennspielserie „Gran Turismo“. * Mond (ein Schuss mit einem Scharfschützengewehr macht ihn kleiner oder größer) * Star of Life * You weren’t supposed to be able to get here, you know (ein Schild von den Machern) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * 50-Prozent-Discount (lustiges Schild) * Apartment 3c (Anspielung auf den Film „Scarface“) * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Easter Egg (Osterei) * Spruch beim Gerichtsgebäude * Mond * Life’s a Beach & Welcome to Haiti * Love Juice * Luftgitarren * Raumgegenstände * Rockstar-Sternbild (das Rockstar-Logo aus Sternen) * Schiffswracks * Star of Life * Wasserleichen * Zivilpolizisten (Anspielung auf „Miami Vice“) * Zombie Elvis found (Anspielung auf Elvis Presley) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas miniatur|right miniatur|Die „Mülleimer-Karte“ * Bridge Facts * Biomüll-Brunnen * Cerberus Guard (Anspielung auf das Spiel „Manhunt“) * Cock Rock (Anspielung auf das männliche Geschlechtsorgan) * Die Tischdecken in Burger-Shot-Filialen haben das Muster eines Kilts (Anspielung auf Rockstar North, das in Schottland ansässig ist) * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Dippo ist eine Anspielung auf Zippo. * Garver Bridge ist „betretbar“. * „Geister-Graffiti“ bei Los Sepulcros * Ghost Town * Gilligans Island * Hidden Interiors Universe * Hütten im Panopticon * Hütten bei Fisher’s Lagoon * GTA-III- und Vice-City-Werbeplakate * J. Bond Bail Bonds (Anspielung auf James Bond) * Leichensäcke (ein sog. „Geheimnis“) * Lemmings in Las Venturas * Love Juice * Masturbierende Statue * Max-Payne-Schild in Dillimore * Mond * North Rock * Not Welcome (lustige Fußmatte) * RIP Opposition 1997-2004 * Rockstar-Bekleidung * Rockstar-Modell * Rockstar-Spielzeugfiguren (Anspielung auf Vice City und „Manhunt“) * Rockstar-Sternbild * Rollstuhl (Anspielung auf Manhunt) * Schwebende Bäume in Back O Beyond * Scott-Wilson-Grab (Anspielung auf einen der Entwickler) * Selbstmörder * Smell Gas? Call 555-80085 (Anspielung auf Brüste. Die Nummer 80085 kann auch als „BOOBS“ gelesen werden) * Spielkarten (Anspielung auf GTA III und Vice City) * Star of Life * Starkweathers Estate (Anspielung auf das Spiel „Manhunt“) * Surfbrett * The Jackson Five * There are no Easter Eggs up here (ironisches Schild von den Machern) * Tiki Theater (Anspielung auf Vice City) * True Grime: Street Cleaners (Konkurrenz-Anspielung auf das Spiel „True Crime“, lässt sich auch als Cheat (PC) für den Müllwagen finden) * Unsterbliche Passanten * USS Numnutz * Vank Hoff Hotel * Vice-City-Landkarten * Vice-City-Verpackung * WeRock * WFYRI ist eine Anspielung auf Catherine Tramell aus dem Film Basic Instinct * Xoomer-Tankstelle in Easter Basin, dort findet man in einem kleinen Baucontainer Smileys an der Decke * Zombotech Sinister Zombie Virus Research Corporation (Anspielung auf „Resident Evil“) * Ein gelb-schwarz gekleideter Passant in Los Santos sieht einem Charakter aus dem Film „Boyz n the Hood“ sehr ähnlich * Ein Mitglied der Grove Street Families sieht dem Rapper Ol’ Dirty Bastard ähnlich Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * FIDL Groceries * Friedhof * Mond * „Hello Again!“-Schild * Not Ferry Good Zeitung Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * Easter Egg * FIDL Groceries (Name und Produkte) * Frachter-Smiley * Les Beans * Mond * Perversil * Ray the Otter * Rockstar-Sternbild * Smileys (VCS) * Das „Rockstar-Schild“ auf dem Rockstar-Hochhaus, Downtown Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|Handytextur mit San Andreas-Logo * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Pulsierendes Herz * Bugs are Shit * In den internen Spieldateien kann man mit den entsprechenden Programmen eine Handytextur mit GTA: San Andreas-Logo finden. * Clocktower * Jerkov’s Cossieur’s Bar * Der Minigolfplatz in Funland mit Modellen bekannter Gebäude von GTA San Andreas und Vice City * Das „6 Days since last Accident“-Schild auf dem Gelände der verlassenen Xero-Gas-Fabrik * Ein Schild unter den Chemikalientanks des alten Chemiewerks, welches auf Mutationsgefahr hinweist * Die Aufschrift „Safety is our Goal – How’s my driving? Call 555-783-9828. (LCTD BUS)“ an allen Bussen in ganz Liberty City. * Squid Row (Anspielung auf Saints Row) * Bowlingkegel mit Rockstar-Logo * Logo von Memory Lanes * Ein Schild am Sozialwohnprojekt in Holland, das darauf hinweist, dass es sich um einen Atombunker (engl. fallout shelter) handelt. * Der Name der San Quentin Avenue, erinnert stark an das kalifornische Gefängnis San Quentin State Prison. Wenn man dabei genau hinsieht, bemerkt man, dass die Umrisse und Gebäudeanordnung bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen der Alderney State Correctional Facility nahezu identisch sind. Somit könnte die Alderney State Correctional Facility eine Miniausführung des San Quentin State Prison darstellen. Aber die San Quentin Avenue hat noch eine weitere Auffälligkeit: Fährt man mit einem beliebigen Auto/Motorrad durch diese Straße (Einsatzfahrzeuge und LKWs ausgenommen), so stehen oftmals an beiden Straßenrändern wirklich nur die gleichen Fabrikatmodelle. Es ist zwar allgemein bekannt, dass das Auto/Motorrad, mit dem man gerade fährt, öfter zu sehen ist, aber im ganzen Spiel gibt es das nirgendwo so ausgeprägt. * Vice City Poster in der Comrades Bar, mit der Aufschrift: „to Vlad“/„Vice City“ und Dollarscheine aus San Andreas * Schmierereien mit Namen von alten GTA Protagonisten südlich des ersten Verstecks in Hove Beach, Broker und in Dwaynes Wohnung in Northwood, Algonquin sowie nordöstlich des Cluckin’ Bell in Dukes. * Eine Statue im Middle Park die aussieht wie ein männliches Geschlechtsteil * Carl Johnson (San-Andreas-Protagonist) auf einem Werbebanner gegenüber des 69 Diner in Algonquin * Anspielung auf Chuck Norris im Cluckin’ Bell (Actionfigur namens Cluck Norris) * Wenn man auf die Internetseite www.Craplist.net geht und in die Kategorie „Biete“ geht, findet man einen Beitrag, bei der eine Person eine defekte Luftgitarre anbietet, was ja gar nicht sein kann, da eine Luftgitarre nur simuliert wird. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf einen Weazel-News-Bericht aus allen GTA-IV-Teilen, bei dem ein U-Bahn-Fahrgast einem anderen Fahrgast die Luftgitarre zerschmetterte. * In Liberty City sind mehrere Kinderwagen zu finden. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Die Zahl 69 an diversen Orten * Here Be Dragons! * Jamaikaner-Gebäude * Skulpturen auf dem Gelände des Civilization Committee * Zwischen den beiden Stegen im Süden von Firefly Island befinden sich Atomfässer im Meer. * Am Sandstrand von Firefly Projects liegen Steine am Ufer, welche in der Anordnung aussehen wie ein erigierter Penis. Grand Theft Auto V * Auf dem Siegel des Los Santos Police Department ist Bigfoot abgebildet, der in der Mission Raubtier vorkommt. * Rehab Island (Eine Anspielung auf das Spiel Dead Island) * Giant Ball (Großer rollender Ball) * Vier Ufos (drei nach 100%) ** Versunkenes UFO ** Mount Chiliad UFO ** UFO über Fort Zancudo ** FIB UFO * Eingefrorenes Alien * Jolene Cranley-Evans (Geist von Mount Gordo) * Playboy Mansion * Niko Bellics Profil auf Lifeinvader * „I Married my Dad“-Plakat * Das Allsehende Auge ist an vielen Stellen im Spiel zu finden. Unter anderem auf dem Gefieder der Vögel. * Im Senora-Nationalpark findet man auf einem Felsen eine gemalte Acht und neben ein kryptisches Gedicht, das vermutlich vom Serienmörder Merle Abrahams stammt. * J. Marson, der Autor des Buches Red Dead. Beides Anspielungen auf Red Dead Redemption. * Ein Blauwalskellet im Pazifik * Nördlich von Grapeseed gibt es eine Marihuana-Farm. * In Rockford Hills gibt es ein Wandgemälde mit Marylin Monroe, Elvis Presley und Charlie Chaplin. * Im Yellow Jack Inn sind Geldscheine hinter dem Tresen, auf denen eine Frau aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas abgebildet ist. * Am Great Ocean Highway Abschnitt Paleto Bay-Fort Zancudo kann man (nicht immer) einen Parkplatz voller toter und fast toter Menschen vorfinden. Dies ist eine deutliche Anspielung auf eine Filmszene in "No Country for old Men". * Gesicht auf dem Mount Chiliad * Menschenlabor mit Affen * Leonora Johnson en:Secrets es:Easter Egg fr:Easter Eggs pl:Easter Egg pt:Categoria:Easter Eggs ru:Знаете ли вы... Kategorie:Easter Eggs